This invention relates to the field of technologies for providing and sharing region-specific pronunciations of phrases of a language.
English is often spoken as a universal language around the world. However, people from different regions of the world speak English with their own unique accent and intonation. The pronunciations of English phrases by non-native speakers are influenced by sounds of their native language. For example, the Japanese language does not have sounds that are equivalent to English alphabets “l” and “r.” Thus, Japanese often substitute sounds of these letters with similar sounds in their own language. As a result, their English speech pattern is distinct and different from those of native English speakers or from other non-native speakers from different regions of the world.
When a person travels to a country where English is not its primary language, it can be difficult for the traveler to comprehend English spoken by a non-native speaker when the traveler is not accustomed to listening to accented English spoken by those in the country. This can result in a miscommunication. Furthermore, it can be embarrassing or awkward for a listener or speaker, if the listener cannot fully comprehend English spoken by a non-native speaker, particularly in a business setting. Thus, it would be desirable for people to familiarize themselves with accented speech patterns of others from a country or region of interest to improve overall comprehension and quality of conversation. It would also instill confidence for the person travelling to a new country or when conducting business with, for example, non-native English speakers.
Thus, there is a need for new and improved techniques for providing and sharing country or region-specific pronunciation of English (or any other languages) so that people in this global community can communicate better and enhance the quality of conversation with one another.